


Dominating the Dominant

by JamiroquaiFG



Category: Dead or Alive (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dirty Twist, Dominant and Submissive, Drug Use, Edging, Emotional Manipulation, First time writing a smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiroquaiFG/pseuds/JamiroquaiFG
Summary: Pete got closer to Steve and cuddled next to him. “That sounds like a lovely idea. Sweet dreams, you handsome bastard.” And just like that, Steve was knocked out. Pete noticed this and he got up from the couch “Alright, now that he’s asleep, that gives me plenty of time to drag him upstairs and lock him onto the bed. I just wonder what the main attraction is going to be for me to perform on him. Hmm…” Pete was looking back on the telly and sort of focusing on the television program.[All right folks! Now, after you place all your plants in your garden, it’s time to decorate the outside with the special art known as edging!]Pete was thinking “Edging? Edging….. EDGING! That’s it! I know exactly how I’m going to make Steve crack and beg for mercy! Now, where are my fuzzy handcuffs?”
Relationships: Pete Burns/Steve Coy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Dominating the Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first smut related fanfic. So I apologize if this sounds cringy. There wasn't any Peve related Dead or Alive fanfics so I decided to make one of my own! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> By the way, the outfit that Pete Burns wears throughout most of the story is the same outfit he wore on the Rip It Up Tour: https://i.makeagif.com/media/3-09-2014/cX_ZlH.gif
> 
> (I do not claim any of the characters mentioned. This is all just a fanfic after all.)
> 
> If you guys have any critiques, feel free to tell me in the comments. :)

It’s 1987, and Dead or Alive are getting all nice and comfy in Japan before they kick off their Rip It Up Tour in the country in the coming weeks. Right now, they have all the time in the world to do whatever they want. Mike and Tim are mostly staying in their own separate hotel rooms catching up on reading and taking naps.

On the other hand, Pete and Steve have been doing numerous activities with each other ever since they have travelled to Japan. In fact, they even share the same hotel room together! It’s all that Pete ever wanted. He just wanted to have his lover Steve all to himself so he can spend some more alone time with him. Steve feels the same way towards Pete. He loves snuggling with him at night and being the dominant one in the relationship. Pete has no problem with being the submissive one since he always loves displaying his effeminate behaviour towards Steve when they are alone together. In fact, those are the kinds of moments that Pete enjoyed the most in his life. However, sometimes doing the same old things could be really tiresome, especially in a romantic relationship. Pete wanted to turn the tables around Steve one day by being the one in control. Pete thought it would be a lovely surprise for Steve that he was the one in control and Steve would do all the begging and pleading. In fact, that’s exactly what he did.

One afternoon, Steve was lying down on the couch and flipping through the various TV channels with the remote. Most of them were in Japanese with no subtitles. So he wasn’t really paying any attention. He was just bored out of his mind. Steve was wondering “Man, sometimes I feel as if I’m living in the same day everyday. Nothing unique ever seems to happen anymore. Even with living with Pete, it’s somehow getting a bit boring. Hopefully he has something planned for us today”.

Pete, who had just finished drying himself up after taking a shower, went to the living room to see what his handsome redhead lover was up to. “Oh Steve, what is my sexy little devil doing on the couch like that?” Pete gave a smirk to see how Steve would react. Steve looked at his partner and smirked back. He knew Pete was up to something. Definitely something the both of them would enjoy. Pete walked up to Steve in a seductive manner and laid down on top of him on the couch. Steve purposely dropped the remote and started wrapping his arms around his partner. After he got comfortable, Steve slid one of his hands under Pete’s sheer tights and gave a soft squeeze to Pete’s bum. Pete gave out a gentle gasp and blushed harshly. Pete nuzzled Steve’s cheek and Steve gave Pete a quick little kiss on the tip of his nose. Pete wanted more from his man. So he slowly locked his lips with Steve’s. The both of them closed their eyes and started exploring each other’s bodies with their hands.

When they were done, Steve broke the kiss and smiled. He whispered “Pete, do you have any idea of what we are going to do today? I miss spending time with you whenever you aren’t around me.” Pete gave a smirk “Of course I do sweetheart. I just want you to guess first.” Steve gave a playful chuckle “I think I already know the answer Pete. You want us to play our favourite game of master and servant, don’t you?” Pete gave a playful giggle back. “Of course I do Steve, but I want to do things a bit differently this time around.” Steve was quite interested. “Oh really Pete? Let me guess, you want me to tie you up in a different position? Maybe try out a new toy on you? I’m totally down with trying something new with you. Hehe.” Pete smiled “Actually Steve…” he got closer and whispered to Steve’s ear “... why don’t I play the role of master for once? And you can be me helpless, hopeless, and squirmy little sub for once?”

It was quiet for a few seconds. Pete was waiting for a response. Steve gave out a loud and uncontrollable cackle that killed the romantic mood that the both of them were trying to build before. Pete got pissed off very fast “What the fuck is so funny?” Steve took a few seconds to regain himself. He looked back at Pete and tried his best to look a tiny bit more serious just so Pete wouldn’t get more upset. “I’m sorry Pete. It’s just that, we kind of already established our roles in this relationship and I honestly couldn’t see you getting dominant with me. Don’t get me wrong, I know you’re a very sexual person willing to try almost anything relating to sex, but this is a bit out of your league mate. I mean, come on, ME begging YOU to make ME cum? Um, yeah, that would never happen! Haha!” Pete got a lot more angry. He grabbed Steve by the neck, but not so hard that it would make him choke “Listen here Stephen Coy, it seems that you have forgotten that I have a wife back in Liverpool. And trust me when I say that I can get very dominant with her!” Steve gave a little chuckle at that statement. “There’s one problem Pete. Lynne is a woman, I am a man, and you’re one of the most feminine guys I have ever met in my life. Switching your role to a more dominant one just wouldn’t work out with us like you do with your relationship with Lynne.”

Pete got up from lying down with Steve and sat up on the couch with his arms crossed. “I honestly think you’re wrong Steve.” Steve sat up as well, crossing his arms to sort of mock Pete “I would love to see you prove me wrong!” Pete avoided making eye contact with him in order to control his anger. Steve just remembered something. He stood up and turned to Pete “Oh yeah, hey babe, didn’t you say that you would make me some tea before you got in the shower?” Pete turned to look at him, still looking pissed “I did, it’s on the fucking counter in the kitchen. Oh, but let me guess, you would want me to get it for you. Because, after all, you’re the master, and I’m your fucking bitch. Isn’t that right, you bastard?” Steve sat back on the couch, never once looking away from Pete, and smirked “I would love that, darling.” Pete got up and started walking to the kitchen to fetch Steve’s tea for him. “Alright, fine, you piece of shit.”

When he got to the kitchen, Pete was softly blowing on Steve’s tea to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He knows that Steve would never get upset with him, even when he swears at him. And he also knows that Steve was just trying to be playful with him. But he believes that Steve sort of took things a bit too far. He knows he can dominate Steve, and he can even dominate him in his own special way. He just needs to be given a chance. Before leaving the kitchen, Pete noticed that there was a packet of rohypnol next to where the tea was sitting. And just like that, Pete realized that if he was going to prove to Steve just how dominant he could be, he would need to force him to play the submissive role. He quickly popped a couple of pieces of rohypnol and dropped it into Steve’s tea.

He went back to him on the couch. “Here you go, your highness” Pete said in a sarcastic tone. Steve looked happy and gave Pete a wink “Thanks, princess!” Pete didn’t seem offended by that comment. Pete sat next to Steve and saw him take a huge sip of his tea. Pete gave a wicked grin beside him and Steve didn’t notice. Steve was paying attention to the telly. Pete asked in a surprisingly playful tone “So Steve, what are we watching today?” Steve kept analyzing the screen and said “It appears to be some sort of Japanese gardening show. It also seems to have an English host. So that’s good for us, I guess.” Steve drank the last of his tea and put the empty cup beside him at a nearby table. Minutes past and Steve was already dozing off. “Hey Pete, I don’t think I wanna go anywhere today…. I’m way too tired... Why don’t we just sleep together for the rest of the day?” Pete got closer to Steve and cuddled next to him. “That sounds like a lovely idea. Sweet dreams, you handsome bastard.” And just like that, Steve was knocked out. Pete noticed this and he got up from the couch “Alright, now that he’s asleep, that gives me plenty of time to drag him upstairs and lock him onto the bed. I just wonder what the main attraction is going to be for me to perform on him. Hmm…” Pete was looking back on the telly and sort of focusing on the television program.

[All right folks! Now, after you place all your plants in your garden, it’s time to decorate the outside with the special art known as edging!]

Pete was thinking “Edging? Edging….. EDGING! That’s it! I know exactly how I’m going to make Steve crack and beg for mercy! Now, where are my fuzzy handcuffs?”

~~~

When Steve woke up, all he could see was pitch black. He could feel that he was on his bed and he also had a blindfold on, but when he tried to reach for it, he felt his arms were locked onto something. He also tried moving his feet, but they also felt tied up as well. He could also feel that there was something heavy on his abdomen area. Steve started panicking. He tried to move around to free himself “Hey, what the hell is going on? Err! Let me go!”

“Aww, my sexy beast has finally awoken from his slumber!”

It was Pete’s voice. Steve felt much more relieved that he wasn’t kidnapped, but now he was wondering why Pete tied him up. He felt someone's hand removing his blindfold gently. When the blindfold was removed, Steve could see Pete sitting on top of him with a devilish smile. Pete was wearing his sheer tights from before. He was also wearing a corset belt, a feminine black tank top, and a short red designer jacket. After Steve took a few seconds to take in Pete’s getup, he looked down and realised that he was completely naked. He blushed from the embarrassment. Pete noticed Steve blushing and let out a soft giggle. “What’s the matter my love? I’ve seen you naked almost everyday.” Steve gave an awkward smile and said “Well, I haven’t been in a situation quite like this with you. I feel as if you stripped my power away. Most of my power that is. Hehe.” Pete could tell through his voice that Steve was a bit nervous. He tossed the blindfold to the side and stared right into his worried eyes. “Oh, trust me Steve, you’re going to feel a lot more things tonight! I guarantee it!”

Pete bent over to grab Steve’s hair to bring Steve into a long and passionate kiss. Steve wanted to pull Pete closer, but couldn’t due to being locked and tied up. This made him realise that getting what he wanted was going to be a huge problem. He would just have to lie back and let Pete do all of the work. Steve was really curious as to where Pete was taking this. When Pete broke the kiss, Steve whispered “What are you planning to do with me? Are you going to whip me with my whips? Use a gag on me or possibly choke me?” Pete whispered in his ear in a seductive and playful tone “It’s actually a lot more mentally and sexually painful. Why don’t you zip it and let me show you what I got?” Pete then moved his mouth closer to Steve’s neck and began sucking on it, giving Steve a love bite. Steve quite enjoyed it, although he had no problem with hiding in his moans to not show Pete his more vulnerable side. This made him feel more confident and cocky. He smirked and stated “Well, whatever you want to do to me, I’ll be ready to take it. And unlike you, I’ll take it like a man.” Pete instantly stopped sucking his neck and just gave Steve a cold stare “We’ll see about that.”

Pete moved a bit and began caressing one of Steve’s arms with one hand and the upper part of his chest with the other. He took time into studying his muscles. Steve was pretty built. Of course he wasn’t overly buff, but he had a decent build where his six pack was clearly visible. Pete began softly squeezing Steve’s arm muscles. Steve’s strong arms reminded Pete about all the times he would watch Steve work out at the nearby gym. He always loved watching his man getting hot by pumping iron. He even admits to himself that it was a major turn on for him. However, the one thing that Pete always hated when he was at the gym with Steve was that all the women would flock to Steve. He especially hated when all the women asked Pete if he was his girlfriend. That, and the fact that Steve kept saying stuff about him being feminine was starting to mess with his head. He kept thinking ‘What if I actually can’t pull this off? What if I can’t make Steve feel like the bitch for once?’ But then he realised that he had something that almost no other man had, and that was that he can use his effeminacy and androgynous appearance to turn on any man that he wanted, especially a man like Steve who was into both submissive men and submissive women.

Pete made his mind go back into focusing on Steve. He adjusted his position again so that he could caress Steve’s chest with both of his hands. He looked to Steve and asked “So, how are you liking your punishment so far Steve?” Steve was a bit thrown off with Pete’s wording. He let out a soft but genuine laugh and asked mockingly “Punishment? Really? This was your plan all along? To arouse me to death? I swear Pete, it’s moments like this that make me genuinely believe that you’re actually a woman in disguise.” Pete gave a devious smile. This is exactly where he wanted Steve’s mindset to be.

Pete asked in a playful way “Oh, so you genuinely believe that I’m a woman, or at least behave like one towards you?” Steve smirked “Well, you’re definitely not like most men I’ve met before. Plus, your feminine personality and attitude makes me remember that I’m the real man in this relationship, a man that loves getting turned on by woman-like figures. You’re the woman here, and there’s nothing you can do about it to change it, mate.” Pete gave out a playful giggle. Steve was a bit thrown off with Pete’s behaviour. He thought that his comment would make Pete lose his cool and would get him upset since he doesn't like being called a woman, but now, Pete seems to be enjoying being called something he’s not. Pete got off of Steve from the side of the bed and Steve was able to see his own full naked body. He immediately noticed that his cock was fully erected from Pete’s work. He felt embarrassed again that he blushed harshly. Pete was quite quick to get him turned on from just touching him. Pete noticed Steve looking at his own manhood and gave Steve a smirk. Pete playfully and seductively stated “Aww, is someone getting excited?” Steve tried brushing off that statement “Umm, no... I’m sure that was there before we started.” Pete can already tell that Steve was acting a bit ridiculous. However, he wanted more. He wanted Steve to absolutely crack.

Pete asked, “Well Steve, you like getting turned on by women, right?” Steve looked at him in an almost confused state “Um, yes, I do.” Pete started walking to the front of the bed where he could get closer to Steve’s joystick. He spoke while walking “And you love it when women get to touch your cock, right?” Steve answered in a worried state “Um… y-y-yes… of course, why do you ask?” Pete got to the front of the bed and bends over. He placed his hands on top of Steve’s thighs in order to balance. He was a few inches away from Steve’s dick. Pete smiled “Well then, I’m sure you’ll love it when I start jacking you off. After all, you said that I am the woman in the relationship, right?” Steve was a bit more relieved. To him, it just seems to him that Pete just wants to give him a forced handjob and that’s it. Steve believed that he could take it. “Oh, of course Pete. Like I’m going to be crying over a handjob being done by a woman.” Pete laughed with confidence “We’ll see about that, Steve”.

Pete began gently stroking Steve’s thighs to get any moans out of Steve before he starts the real show. He was staring at Steve with his glorious, eye shadow covered eyes. Steve was staring right at Pete as well with his make-up covered eyes. He was trying his best to remain calm. He didn’t want to act like a bitch, especially towards Pete. Pete, still staring at Steve, moved his hand positions slowly so that he was now holding Steve’s cock with one hand. He began slowly stroking it with one hand while the other one was back to Steve’s thigh. Steve wasn’t scared at all now. He mocked “Pete, this is tame for your standards.” Pete calmly stated, “Just keep waiting my love, just keep waiting.” Pete wanted to try a few different techniques to see where Steve was the most sensitive. He took his eyes off of Steve and concentrated on his cock. He moved his hand so that he was grabbing the tip of his cock. He began massaging his tip with both his index finger and his thumb. Steve moved his head back and was staring at the ceiling. His breathing became more rapid. Pete already found Steve’s weak spot. Pete said to himself “Well, that was fast. How come it’s almost always the tip that guys seem to lose control over? Whatever. Get ready to go down as a man, Steve!”

Pete’s massaging got more intense. He also decided to switch back and forth with stroking Steve’s entire length and massaging the tip of it. Steve felt his heart beating faster. He was slowly preparing to cum. Just suddenly, Steve felt that Pete’s hands were completely off of his cock. He looked back to Pete to see what was the problem. Pete was just looking at his own nails like he had all the time in the world. Steve got upset and questioned “Hey, why did you stop?” Pete looked at him as if Steve just disturbed him from something important. “Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought I would take a short break. Don’t want to break my nails, that’s all.” Pete went back into stroking him. Steve rested his head again. It didn’t take long for him to go back to the feeling of reaching a climax. He was close. Very close. Steve mumbled to himself “Fuck, now I’m gonna cum.” Pete heard what he was mumbling and decided to stop again. Now Steve was pissed “Okay, now you’re doing this on purpose! What the hell!?” Pete was checking his nails again. He looked to Steve and asked mockingly “Oh, did you say something?” Steve was getting frustrated by the second. He yelled “Yes I did! Why give someone a handjob if you’re not going to finish the job? That’s bullshit!” Pete laughed at Steve’s anger. He stood up straight and stared at him with his devious eyes.

Steve had a mix of emotions running around in him now. He was pissed, annoyed, and even a little nervous at how Pete seems to be taking this situation as a joke. Pete announced “Well Steve, that’s because this is my whole plan all along. Welcome to what I like to call ‘Edging Hell’!” Steve was shocked. He didn’t think that Pete would come up with something so fucked up like tying him up just to edge him as long as he wanted. Steve yelled in frustration “Edging Hell? What the fuck!? How would I enjoy this?” Pete laughed again “You won’t enjoy this, but I sure will! I can’t wait to see you crack under my command!” Steve tried reaching for Pete, but all he could do was struggle from being cuffed to the bed. Pete smirked “There’s no use struggling Steve.” He crossed his arms. “All you have to do is listen to me. And don’t. Fucking. Cum.”

Steve protested “Oh yeah? Well, what if I do cum?” In a quick motion, Pete pounced on top of Steve and grabbed him by the neck. This time, he was actually choking him and Steve for once felt the true emotion of fear. Pete giggled from Steve’s suffering and explained “Do you remember that one weekend where Lynne was limping all over the house and she claimed to you that she just ‘had a bad fall?’” Steve couldn’t speak from Pete’s force on his neck, so he just nodded carefully. Pete giggled again, this time in a more sinister way. He stated “Let’s just say you’re going to end up like her if you disobey me. You see, I always get what I want. And if I don’t, I’ll find another way to satisfy myself.” Steve felt absolutely horrified. He could feel his heart beating faster again, but for a completely different reason. Pete let go of Steve’s neck and got up from him to go back to the front of the bed. Steve protested with anger and fear “Pete, you’re a sick fuck! What did Lynne even do to deserve that!?” Pete was at the front of the bed again and placed his hands to his own hips, recalling the day he had a field day with his wife. “She just didn’t do what I asked her to do in the bedroom. And so, I just had my way with her. Let me tell you, she could sing, she could moan, and she could SCREAM! … but she still pissed me off that entire night.” Steve didn’t want to hear anymore of what Pete had to say and he tried to struggle to break free from the cuffs. He had no success. Pete smiled and continued “And what’s even better is that the next day when she was limping, I secretly kicked her ass down the stairs and came to her aid! You should have seen her! She was so upset with herself that she was clinging onto me for dear life, telling me that she never wanted to feel weak like this for the rest of her life! Of course I helped her out for the rest of the day like any good man would do, but what’s even better was that she never disobeyed me ever again!” Steve was shocked. Did Pete really do all that to his wife? Steve felt sick for Lynne that now he was just struggling to beat the living hell out of Pete. Pete crossed his arms and stated “Oh please, it’s not like I raped her or anything. It was all consensual. After all, we are still together now and for future years to come.”

Steve stopped struggling and just angrily said “You shouldn’t make jokes like that Pete! It makes you sound absolutely fucked in the head!” Pete stopped smiling and stated “I wasn’t trying to make any jokes. I was just stating what happened. Jesus, you’re such a cry baby.” He bent over and grabbed Steve’s cock. “I’ll give you something to cry about.” Pete stroked his cock again, this time a bit faster. Steve yelped from his touch. He was erect for so long that now he became sensitive. He exclaimed “Pete, come on, this whole thing has been torture! First your fucked story about your wife, and now this! Just let me cum!”

Pete smiled. Now he was ready to fully fuck around with Steve until he felt fully satisfied. Pete stated “Hmm… I’m not sure.” He stroked a bit faster now “Tell me Steve, is this torture to you?” Steve nodded vigorously and yelped “Yes, yes it is!” Pete stroked a bit slower and asked “Hmm… is it really torture when I stroke your cock…” Pete then let go of Steve’s dick “... or when I stop altogether?” Steve felt very frustrated. His cock felt sore after Pete let go of it. He cried “Yes! When you let go of it! Please just let me cum for crying out loud!” Pete continued to stroke his cock gently. “Aww, but you’re so much fun to fuck around with!” Pete got on the side of the bed to get more comfortable. “It’s just so much fun to watch you squirm for once.” He then began massaging his tip again with his index finger and thumb. Steve just looked with fear in his eye. He was dying to cum and let this be over. Pete looked at him and smiled “Do you like it when I touch you here?” Steve nodded and said “Yes! Yes I do!” Pete stopped and laughed “Ha ha! No, you’re not cumming yet.”

Steve let out a yell in frustration. His body felt so weak and tense from all this. Pete continued to stroke him, but wanted to try out something new “Why don’t we make this a bit more exciting for the both of us?” Steve was lost with that statement. He asked nervously “W-w-what do you mean?” Without a second thought, Pete opened his mouth and began licking the tip of Steve’s cock seductively. Steve was stunned by Pete’s actions. He never once asked Steve to suck his cock in their relationship. Steve wondered “You’re not thinking of going further than that, are you?” Without saying a word, Pete then placed Steve’s tip inside of his mouth and began moving his head up and down to drive Steve insane. Steve rested his head back with pain and arousal and tried his very best not to cum. “Oh my God” Steve whispered to himself.

Pete was watching Steve while he was doing his job and decided to move faster to see how Steve would react. Steve moved his head up to see if Pete was really going down on him or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He locked his eyes with Pete and couldn’t believe it. Pete was actually giving him a blowjob. Pete gave Steve a playful wink and Steve rested his head back in shock. He muttered to himself “Fuck me. God fucking dammit!” Pete then let go of Steve’s cock with his mouth and went back into stroking him with his hand. Pete asked seductively “Do you like it when I torture you with my mouth?” Steve nodded and whispered “Can you please go back to using your mouth? Please?” Pete did what he was told and kept stroking Steve’s dick with his mouth. At one point he even let go of his dick just to grab it with one of his hands and licked his whole cock from bottom to top, all while remaining eye contact with him.

Steve was amazed at how calm Pete was doing all this. Too calm. He wanted Pete to suffer with him. When Pete had his mouth on his cock again, Steve tried forcing his cock into Pete’s throat, but to no avail. Steve’s legs were tied up way too good for Steve to get away with anything. Pete noticed Steve’s sudden movements. He stopped and asked “Did you just try to force your way into my throat?” Steve shook his head no to protest. However, Pete wasn’t stupid. Steve has been doing that whenever he asks Pete to give him a blowjob. It would always end in Steve’s favor, which is why Pete would never ask him to go down on him himself. Pete stated “I’m not fucking stupid, Steve. You’ll pay for that later.” Steve yelped nervously “P-P-Please, Can you just let me cum?” Pete replied to him with a bit of attitude “Absolutely not”.

Pete began stroking Steve’s body with one of his hands, exploring his tight muscles. His playful and seductive tone came back “You’re a bit too excited Steve.” Steve was squirming from Pete’s touch. Any form of touching could make Steve cum at any moment. Pete saw his lover get more and more frustrated and stated “You’re so cute when you beg for me to make you cum. You know that? We should do this more often!” Steve cried “Please Pete, I don’t know how much more of this I could take!” Pete began to stroke Steve’s dick again and noticed how Steve was squirming more harshly now. Pete asked nicely “Aww, you’re so close to cumming, aren’t you?” Steve nodded his head rapidly and in a swift motion, Pete stopped and gave Steve a playful slap on Steve's thigh. Steve cried at such a sudden change in touch. Pete strictly stated “Don’t cum, you fucking bitch.”

Steve was now shaking and mumbling things to himself. Pete was calming him down by moving over and petting Steve’s beautiful red hair. Pete asked sweetly “Is the torturing getting a bit too intense?” Steve just responded with a quiet “Mmmhmm”. Pete swiftly gave Steve another playful slap, this time on the chest. “You’re not going to cum just yet.” Pete moved over and continued giving Steve a blowjob. Steve begged “Can you please let me cum now? I would do anything!” Pete didn’t answer him at all this time. He was just continuing his job, moaning every once in a while as he was enjoying edging Steve to his limits. Steve just kept groaning and struggling from all the arousal.

After awhile, Pete decided it was time to introduce another fun technique to torture Steve with. Pete stopped and told him “I have another surprise for you. You might want to close your eye for this.” Steve did what he was told and closed his eyes shut. He was nervous with what Pete brought to the table. Steve could hear a faint vibrating sound where Pete was at. “Umm, Pete, what is that?” Pete stated “Okay, you can open your eyes now!” When Steve opened his eyes, he could see that Pete was holding a working vibrator in his hands. Steve groaned from the sight of it “Fuck! You have got to be kidding me! Where did you even get that?” Pete giggled “This is actually Lynne’s personal toy, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind us using it while we’re off on our trip. Plus, from all the moans I heard from her using it, I think this little toy will be quite useful for you!” Steve let out a huge groan in pain. If Pete was able to make him crack already, then this vibrator would just break him in pieces.

Pete placed the vibrator on Steve’s thigh and began moving it around his lower body. Steve was shaking from the feeling of this vibrator. It was much different to how Pete would make him feel. He already couldn’t take it. Pete loved seeing the sight of Steve shaking in pain. So he decided to move the vibrator and place it in between Steve’s cock and testicles. Steve lost it. The feeling was too much for him that he let out a loud moan that even Pete was surprised to hear from him. Pete grinned “Wow love, that’s the first time I ever heard you moan like that!” Steve cried and yelped quickly “This is torture! This is true torture!” Pete giggled and said “This is torture for you? Aww, good.” Steve shouted “I’m gonna cum!” Pete moved the vibrator out of the way and stated “You better not Steve. I’m not done with you yet!” Pete placed the vibrator at the bottom of Steve’s cock so that Pete could use his mouth on his cock again. Steve was struggling to fight back. Just when he thought Pete was reaching a limit to his tricks, he still had a new technique to fuck with Steve. Pete moved his mouth out and stroked his dick with his hand while the other one was still using the vibrator on the bottom of his cock. Pete announced “Steve, your cock is so hard. It must be horrible that you’re not allowed to cum.” Steve said out of breath “Yes, yes, it is! Oh God!” Pete giggled and turned off the vibrator. He stopped stroking Steve’s cock and placed the vibrator to the side of the bed “Let’s take a break from your cock. I have something I wanted to do to you for a while now."

Pete moved to Steve’s upper body and sat on top of Steve’s chest, just like in the beginning. He pulled his sheer tights down a bit just enough to expose his own erect cock in front of Steve’s face. Steve was horrified and tried his best to look away. Pete asked playfully “What’s wrong love? You’ve seen my cock all the time before.” Steve quietly stated, “Not up this close I haven’t.” Pete giggled and asked “Oh Steve, can you just give a quick blowjob for me? I’ve worked so hard for you. I deserve a little reward, wouldn’t you agree?” Steve didn’t want to do it, although Pete did have a point. Pete was putting on quite a show for Steve that it would seem rude for him to not thank him back in some way. Plus, he didn’t want to end up like Lynne that one time. Steve let out a sigh and agreed “Alright Pete, just this once.” Pete gave a wicked smile and stated, “Thank you Steve.”

Pete gently placed his cock inside Steve's mouth and began slowly facefucking him. He was very careful with Steve in the beginning. Pete looked down at Steve and stared at the wonderful sight that he had created for himself. He started moaning for the first time from the pleasure. Steve looked up at him with worry. Pete gave him compliments to cheer Steve up “I really love looking at you from this angle Steve. You’re such a sweet man for taking my cock like this.” Steve felt a bit better and Pete could tell that he was getting better. This gave Pete an opportunity to completely fuck him up. Pete asked playfully “Hey Steve, what was that one trick you tried to pull on me from a while ago?” Before Steve could think, Pete rammed his whole entire cock down Steve's throat and caused Steve to gag. He quickly pulled it out from Steve and began to cackle. Steve was frozen and scared from what had just happened. Pete calmed down and said sinisterly “I told you you would fucking pay for that. Don’t ever try to fuck with me when I’m going down on you ever again!” Steve nodded slowly and understood.

Pete wanted to see Steve frightened again and had a brilliant idea. Pete smiled and said “I’m sorry for that love. Just let me finish fucking your mouth and I promise I’ll stop torturing you.” Steve defeatedly answered “Alright Pete.” Pete placed his cock inside of Steve’s mouth again and began fucking him. Pete began fucking him a bit faster and even forced out a few genuine sounding moans to trick Steve that he was actually close to cumming. Steve was worried again. He didn’t want Pete to cum inside of him. Pete noticed that Steve was nervous again and he decided to shout out “Oh f-f-f-fuck! S-S-Steve, I’m going to f-f-f-fucking c-cum! God d-dammit!” and quickly, Pete got out of Steve’s mouth and grabbed his own cock as if he was about to jack off on Steve’s face. Steve quickly closed his eyes, turned away, and shouted in protest. The room went silent and nobody moved. Pete was cackling even harder than before and Steve was confused. Pete looked at him and stated “Ha, I’m not even close to cumming yet. You should have seen the look on your face! Did you really think I was going to cum on your face? I know you’re not into that.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Pete with innocent eyes. He asked, “Then why did you fake it?” Pete laughed “Well, because I let you cum all over my face whenever we’re fucking, I just wanted to see how you would react when the tables have turned on you. It’s not fun being on the submissive side, now is it?” Steve just shook his head no. Pete continued “Hmm… What’s funny about this though, is that I never get upset at you for cumming on my face. And I even let Lynne cum on me if I’m going down on her. A man has gotta love a female’s natural juice.” Steve got upset and stated “But wait, Lynne is a woman though! I would love for a female to cum on me!” Pete gave a wicked grin. He got Steve right where he wanted him. Pete mockingly stated “Oh, but wait a minute Steve. Before we started all of this, you said that I was a woman in this relationship, and that you wouldn’t get scared by ‘a woman giving you a handjob’.” Pete crossed his arms and mockingly asked “Isn’t that right, Mr. Coy?” Steve felt absolutely stupid. This whole time, Pete was able to prove Steve wrong about all the times he kept calling him something that he wasn’t: A feminine, girly, lady-like woman. Steve sighed in defeat. “Okay, you’re not a woman. I was dumb to think that.” The room went silent again. Steve whispered to him “Can we just call it a day and untie me? I think we both had enough humiliation for one day.”

The room was still silent. Steve and Pete were staring at each other for what seemed like years. Steve had a natural expression on his face while Pete was still smiling. Pete tried his best to contain himself, but he ended up laughing hysterically from the situation, killing off the serious mood. Steve was upset and confused “What the hell is so funny to you?” Pete took a moment to regain himself and told him “Did you forget the first rule with having sex with me? We don’t fucking stop until I am completely satisfied!” Steve struggled to protest and shouted “WHAT? But I’m still in pain from all this edging!” Pete grinned “Perfect! That means I can begin the final act of my performance!” Pete got off from Steve and walked to the front of the room again. Steve yelled “Come the fuck on Pete! You used your entire body and Lynne’s fucking vibrator to edge me as close to the edge as I can. What more could you possibly do to me?” Pete got to the front “Just stay quiet and watch me Steve.”

Pete began slowly undressing and stripping in front of Steve. He slowly took off his red designer jacket and tossed it to a corner of a room. He then turned around so that way Pete’s back was facing Steve and began untying his corset belt. That came off and Pete tossed that beside him. He began taking off his black tank top and tossed that to where the jacket was. Steve was really turned on by Pete’s movements now. Pete was about to take off his sheer tights, but he had a better idea with it. He tucked his cock back in his tights and turned around to face Steve, who seemed to be sweating a little bit and even enjoying Pete’s striptease. Pete locked eyes with Steve and placed his hands close to where his own opening was. With a quick motion, Pete grabbed his sheer tights and ripped the middle area open, exposing his entrance. Steve had just realized what was going to happen next, and all he could say, was “Fuck!”

Pete, still maintaining eye contact, carefully got on top of Steve’s groin area and grabbed Steve’s still erect cock from behind him. He asked playfully “Are you ready for me to torture you with my bum?” Steve begged softly “Please, just finish torturing me already.” And with that, Pete carefully placed Steve’s cock inside of him, making Pete howl out a long, feminine, and pleasured-sounding moan. Steve, on the other hand, let out a moan that made him sound like he was in pain, but he was actually enjoying it. He was shaking from both the excitement and pain. Pete began riding him with moderate speed. He moaned out again and stated “Mmm… I love torturing you Steve. You feel so weak when you shake.” Steve kept moaning and got more aroused whenever Pete spoke. He wanted to be in control of the fucking, but he was still tied up really well. Pete stopped just to see how Steve would react. Steve let out a yelp and asked “Oh please Pete, keep torturing me with your bum! Please!” Pete smiled “Keep torturing you with my bum? Of course, anything for you Steve.” Pete continued to ride him. Steve was letting out moan after moan and Pete was moaning along with him. Pete exclaimed “You know what would really make me happy Steve? You cumming inside me.”

Steve’s eyes widened up with relief “Wait, so are you finally letting me cum?” Pete giggled “Of course not. Don’t cum, your torture isn’t over yet.” Pete gave out another moan and stated, “Oh yeah, I can feel you throbbing inside me.” Steve let a loud moan from that statement. He was very close to cumming now. He needed something to turn him off so that he doesn't cum too early. He looked all over Pete and decided to stare at his somewhat built chest and bulge. He thought to himself “Maybe if I look at Pete’s masculine features, I’ll be able to control myself and not cum!” It took about half of a minute for Pete to notice what Steve was doing. He looked to where Steve was staring, looked back at Steve, and asked concerningly “Oh, I’m sorry Steve. Are my masculine features turning you off? Don’t worry baby, I’ll make sure that won’t bother you from cumming.” Pete carefully turned around so that his back was facing Steve. He turned his head and shouted playfully “I hope you will enjoy the new view of my beautiful backside riding your cock!” Pete continued to ride him, this time a bit faster.

Steve was moaning like crazy. With Pete turned around, not only did Pete hid all his masculine features, but now his more feminine features stood out, such as his long black curly hair and feminine looking bum. The sheer tights even made Pete look more female, too. Pete made his moans more higher pitch to that of a female and shouted “Oh Steve, I love it when I’m fucking you with my behind. I feel like an absolute woman!” Steve just couldn’t trick himself. Pete looked AND sounded like a full woman from this angle. He tried shutting his eyes so that he couldn’t get any more aroused. Pete turned his head to see how Steve was holding up and shouted “Hey, don’t you dare fucking close your eyes on me! I’ve done so much work for you already that it would be rude of you to just ignore what I’m doing!” Steve opened his eyes and looked at Pete. Pete was giving him the side eye to make sure that Steve doesn't close his eyes again. Pete can see it in Steve’s eyes that he was very close to cumming. He could even tell that Steve was about to cry from all of this. Pete smirked and thought that Steve had reached his limit. Pete was happy, and especially satisfied.

After Pete let out a few more moans, he asked Steve kindly “Do you wanna cum Steve?” Steve nodded and shouted “YES!” as fast as he could. Pete stated “You gotta repeat what I say first.” Steve shouted “I will! Just say it!” Pete said, “First thing I want you to say is ‘Pete, I’m sorry for calling you a woman.’” Steve cleared his throat and shouted clearly “Pete, I’m sorry for calling you a woman!” Pete smiled and said “Good boy Steve. Now, the last thing I want you to say is ‘Peter Jozzeppi Burns, thank you for dominating me. Now please let me cum’.” Steve got angry since that would never be something that he would say. He protested “Are you kidding me Pete?” Pete stopped riding him and asked mockingly “Oh I’m sorry, do you want to be stuck like this? Because I can do this with you forever.” Steve became frustrated and worried again that he quickly said “Okay, Pete, thank you for dominating me. Now please let me cum.” Pete didn’t carry on “What’s my full name?” Steve got angry and yelled “Pete Burns, thank you for dominating me. Now please let me cum!” Pete got very angry with Steve and shouted “COME ON BITCH! WHAT’S MY FULL FUCKING NAME?” Steve began to cry a tear and shouted brokenly “P-P-Peter J-J-J-Jozzeppi Burns, t-t-thank y-you for dominating m-me. N-Now please let me c-c-c-cum!” Pete wasn’t satisfied and shouted “Oh come on, louder! And more clear!” Steve cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and shouted with all his energy that he had left “PETER JOZZEPPI BURNS, THANK YOU FOR DOMINATING ME. NOW, PLEASE LET ME CUM!” Pete was fully content and stated “Ah, music to me ears! See, that wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it? Alright, let’s make this an orgasm that you will never forget!”

Pete began riding him again, this time going faster than before. Pete shouted out in a feminine voice “Oh Steve, your cock feels so big inside me, I can’t wait for you to cum!” Steve was sweating and fully crying now. He could feel his tears running down his face. He couldn’t control any of the moans leaving his mouth. He yelled “Fuck yes! Fuck me Pete, let me fucking cum inside you!” Steve felt his cock go completely numb as he started to cum. Steve shut his eyes and arched back as much at the cuffs could allow him to as if he was experiencing his first orgasm. This climax made Steve feel a whole new level of powerlessness like he has never experienced it before. After Steve gave out one final cry, he completely blanked out for a few seconds.

Pete stopped and got up from Steve at the front of the bed. He could feel a bit of Steve’s cum dripping out of him. He stated playfully “Wow, you must have really enjoyed the view Steve. If I was a real woman, I could have sworn that you have gotten me pregnant with all this cum!” There was no response. Pete was confused and turned to see Steve. He saw Steve’s full body and noticed that Steve’s tears have completely messed up his makeup. He was breathing so softly and quietly that Pete couldn’t hear him. Pete placed both of his hands on his own face in shock. He said, “Oh God, please don’t tell me I fucked my lover to death.”

Steve gently opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn. He felt completely weak. He noticed Pete looked worried and he gave him a smirk to assure him that he was completely fine. Steve weakly stated “Wow Pete, that was quite a show you put on for me. It kicked the life out of me, literally.” Pete crossed his arms and smiled “See, I told you I can be the dominant one for once. Now, let’s get you out of these cuffs.” One by one, Pete unlocked each cuff and Steve watched his loved one untie him. Pete was very gentle with the cuffs. He didn’t want to damage his lover at all. He wanted him to feel safe, especially after doing all that good stuff with him. When Steve was free, Pete laid down beside him and gave Steve a gentle kiss on the lips. Steve just stared at him with his innocent and shy eyes. Pete giggled and stared at Steve back. Pete’s eyes still had some energy left in him. Pete whispered “Hey Steve, I still haven’t cum yet. Would you mind if I…” Pete moved one of his hands to touch Steve’s bum “fuck you from the back to relieve myself?”

Steve was a bit worried. He never let Pete fuck him from behind before. Steve was about to say something, but Pete interrupted and whispered, “I know you haven’t done anal before, but I promise that I’ll be easy on you, I’m always easy on everyone’s first time.” Pete smiled to reassure Steve that everything will be okay. Steve smiled back and said, “Alright Pete, since you gave me my best climax, I’ll let you fuck me from behind, but just this once.”

Steve carefully stretched for a while and then lied down on his stomach on the bed for Pete to take over. Pete carefully got on top of Steve and Steve started shaking nervously. Pete lied down on top of Steve and began stroking his arms. Steve’s muscles were tense. Tense from both the past situation and from the thought of Pete fucking him. Pete was able to calm Steve down a bit. Pete got closer to Steve’s ear and whispered “This is what I do to Lynne in order to make her feel safe before we would do something completely new to her. I would just stroke and pet her calmly. I would also tell her how much I love her. I worship and respect her and her body at the end of the day after all.” Steve began blushing and buried his face in the blanket. Steve asked, “Is that how you feel about me Pete?” Pete smiled and softly said “Of course I do Steve. That’s why I’m always treating you with respect. I apologize if my actions have been harsh on you today. I just wanted to prove a point.” Steve kept blushing and started softly moaning from Pete’s gentle touches.

Pete whispered, “Are you ready for me Steve?” Steve moaned and answered, “Yes Pete.” Pete gave out a playful giggle and started to position himself correctly. Before he started, he ripped the rest of his sheer tights in half and threw the trashed tights in front of Steve. Steve looked to see Pete’s tights in front of him and noticed that some of his cum was still on them from before. Steve smirked at the site. Pete placed one hand on Steve’s shoulder for support and his other hand on his own cock to insert it inside Steve carefully. Pete whispered, “This might hurt a little, but it’ll feel like pleasure once your body gets used to it.” Pete carefully inserted his cock inside of him and slowly moved in and out. It was quite hard for him since Steve had a tight ass and he didn’t want to injure Steve. Steve shut his eyes and bit his lower lip from the pain. Pete then had both of his hands on Steve’s shoulders and got closer to his ear again. Pete could hear Steve softly whimper to himself from the pain. Pete whispered, “Don’t worry Steve, just fight it for a few more moments.”

After about a minute, Steve couldn’t feel the pain and he felt a lot better from this experience. Pete noticed that Steve wasn’t in pain anymore and asked softly “May I fuck you a bit harder to my liking?” Steve gave a gentle nod. Pete softly giggled and carefully clawed Steve’s shoulders so that he had better support. He went a bit faster and Steve could hear Pete softly moaning in his ear. Even taking the most dominant position, Pete sounded so submissively feminine. Steve thought it was kind of cute for Pete to show his true emotions during such an act. Plus, Steve believed that Pete’s genuine moans means that Pete was quite enjoying this as much as he was. Steve could probably cum again if he wasn’t so tired. Pete kept softly moaning and holding onto Steve’s shoulders until he was able to cum. Pete gently bit Steve’s ear when he felt himself cumming inside him. Steve felt like an animal. He could feel Pete’s cock throbbing inside him as he climaxed. It was a unique feeling that he never felt before. He thought that this must be what Pete felt every time he had sex with him. It actually felt rather good.

After Pete was finished, he moved his cock out of Steve and he collapsed on top of him. With Steve’s soft hair in front of Pete's face, Pete began to slowly drift to sleep. He was really proud of what he had accomplished today. He was even more happy that he finally got to fuck Steve for once. Steve wasn’t feeling crushed by Pete’s weight, and so he let Pete sleep on top of him. Steve moved his own head to the side so that he could get a glance at his sleeping beauty. Steve whispered, “You were amazing today.” Pete mumbled through Steve’s hair “You were amazing too.” Steve could hear that Pete was really tired and Steve slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep. Before Steve fully drifted off, he whispered “I love you, Pete.” Steve could feel Pete blush and smile though his hair and neck. This made Steve smile as well. Pete whispered with his last bit of energy “I love you too, Steve.” And the two of them drifted off into their dreams.

~~~

The next morning, Pete woke up and all he could see was pitch black. He tried moving his hands to check what was going on, but he could feel that his arms were cuffed up. He tried moving his legs and he could feel that they were tied up as well. He tried moving his whole body and he could feel that someone was on top of him. Pete got angry and shouted “Hey, what the bloody fuck is going on?” He felt someone’s hands move a blindfold that was covering his eyes and it revealed to be his lover Steve. Steve was wearing all of Pete’s clothing from the night before, except for the sheer tights that were fucked up. Steve was wearing another pair that belonged to Pete. Steve placed the blindfold gently to the side of the bed and asked “So, how was your sleep my love?” Pete was shocked and confused “Steve, what is all this? And how the hell did you manage to fit into my tight clothes?” Steve tried to imitate Pete’s playful giggle and answered “Well Pete, you taught me a lot yesterday. Like how it’s okay for partners to switch roles in relationships. So, I decided to give you a little surprise, and basically become just like you for a day.” Steve reached something from behind himself and grabbed Lynne’s vibrator. Steve stared straight at Pete’s eyes and exclaimed “Nothing better than having a taste of your own medicine! Wouldn’t you agree Pete?” Steve turned the vibrator on.

Pete smirked and proclaimed “Steve Coy, you are a total fucking lunatic. And because of that, I absolutely fucking love you!”


End file.
